<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites Attract by GemD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440104">Opposites Attract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemD/pseuds/GemD'>GemD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the glee friendships we deserved to see [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Opposites Attract, Other, Rachel being annoying, Santana Lopez &amp; Finn Hudson Friendship, brittany being a supportive gf, honestly just finn befriending santana, we deserved more of santana performing Paula Abdul songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemD/pseuds/GemD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When given the assignment to surprise the rest of the glee club, Finn realises that he can't do it alone. So he goes to the one person he knows will push him out of his comfort zone.</p><p>Or, Santana gets persuaded to perform with Finn and realises that he's not all that annoying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the glee friendships we deserved to see [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites Attract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I've actually sat down and written a fic in years so I really hope y'all like it. I've been going through a glee phase recently and I feel like we were robbed of so many potential friendships, and I just had to write small brotp blurbs for each of them. :)</p><p>Also if you want to listen to Opposites Attract while you read the last part, I recommend the version from the music video because the studio version doesn't seem to include the rap sections.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn stared blankly at the two words scribbled across the whiteboard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Surprise me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Schuester was talking enthusiastically about the assignment for the week - to choose a song and reinterpret it in a way that forced them far out of their comfort zones - but his voice seemed distant as Finn read and reread the words on the board. He knew the only way he could really surprise the rest of the club was by choosing (and successfully performing) a dance number, given the running joke across the years that he couldn’t dance for shit, and his heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>The excitement rippling across the room as several voices - Rachel’s, maybe Kurt’s and others he didn’t quite register - started spitballing ideas for themselves and chose partners wasn’t enough to shake him out of his stupor until he realized everyone was getting up to leave. Rachel, her bag already hanging from her shoulder, was waiting expectantly for him. Her eyes shone bright with giddiness and he could almost see the ideas flashing around her head as he joined her at the door, feeling increasingly numb with every step he took.</p><p> </p><p>He faintly noticed her skipping besides him and chattering about the assignment but was only focused enough to catch a word here and there. Something about a duet with Kurt. <em> Not broadway, obviously. </em> Shiny costumes. And suddenly, she was kissing his cheek and heading off to her English class, oblivious to the fact that he had been wandering around in a daze ever since they’d left the choir room.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Finn Hudson was known for a variety of achievements in William McKinley High School. He was the quarterback of the football team, co-captain of the glee club (although that position usually attracted more negative attention than positive), and he was relatively attractive. But one thing he definitely wasn’t known for was his dance skills. If anything, everyone knew he could barely pick up the simple choreographies for any of the New Directions’ performances. The only person in the club who didn’t tease him relentlessly for his lack of coordination was Rachel, and even she couldn’t disguise the forced smile on her face every time she helped him practice.</p><p> </p><p>The boy sighed and stretched out on the cold, hard surface of the bleachers, tilting his head back as he slipped on earphones. Now that he finally had a free period, he was desperate to relax and wait for inspiration to strike him. Despite the colder weather now that winter was approaching, the sky was still surprisingly clear and he found himself staring at the bright blue expanse above him as song after song blasted in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, regardless of the uncomfortable position he was in, Finn could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He was just about to drift away into oblivion when the song changed and his eyes flew open. A triumphant grin formed on his lips, as he pushed himself up from the bleachers as quickly as he could despite the feeling of pins and needles in his stiff limbs. The childlike part of his brain could almost picture one of those cartoonish light bulbs floating brightly above his head.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Santana walked out of the girls’ locker room after Cheerios practice, running her fingers through her damp hair in a lazy attempt to untangle the knots that had formed while she showered, and promptly crashed into a tall figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, watch it! There’s a door here, for fuck’s sake.” She glowered up only to stop short at the sight of Finn. “What do you want, Tubs?”</p><p> </p><p>For once, he didn’t actually seem fazed by the nickname. Instead, his face lit up in a way that was usually reserved for people like Rachel or Puck, and he followed her down the hall to her locker.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if you’d wanna help me for the glee assignment?”</p><p> </p><p>Santana froze midway through entering her locker combination to stare at him and he cleared his throat awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we don’t usually work together or anything, but I had this really cool idea earlier and it won’t work without you.” He hesitated slightly, but when she gave no sign of answering, he forged on. “The assignment is to surprise Mr Schue, right? I’m pretty sure the only way I can do that is by dancing, and you’re a good dancer, so I thought you might be able to help…”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think <em> I’d </em> want to work with you, Lumps? Maybe I don’t want to waste my time trying to teach you how to move like a normal human being because you never learned to walk properly, yet <em> somehow </em> made it on the football team, and sort of stumble your way through even the simplest routines Britt and Mike can come up with. Even Mr Schue’s choreos seem hard for you and they’re usually boring as hell because let’s face it, he’s so old-fashioned in his song choices that we just walk around the stage instead of actually dancing.” </p><p> </p><p>Santana watched Finn’s hopeful expression waver slightly, but ignored it in favour of pulling some notebooks out of her locker and replacing them with her history textbook.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Santana, I know I’m not exactly your first choice when it comes to singing partners. But you’re really talented and versatile and I think we could pull off something really cool together if you just help me learn to dance better. Besides, Brittany is home sick, and most people have already paired up…”</p><p> </p><p>The cheerleader eyed him suspiciously. He did have a fair point; Brittany wasn’t going to be back at school for a few days and she didn’t really have anyone else to team up with. But trying to teach Finn how to dance? At least half of the club had tried over the years and while he had admittedly made some progress, he still sucked in comparison to pretty much anyone she could think of. Performing alone would save her lots of time and energy. And she could also think of one very specific person who’d be more than unimpressed if she were to team up with Finn. </p><p> </p><p>“What about that dwarf girlfriend of yours? You and I both know she’s hated me ever since she found out we slept together,” she reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>Finn sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, you and Rachel don’t really get along, but she can’t be mad at me for working with you if it’s for glee. I really wanna nail this assignment and you’re my best shot at that. Plus, the extra dance practice could help for nationals.”</p><p> </p><p>Santana scoffed, not even attempting to hide the way she rolled her eyes, but Finn didn’t back off. “If she does try to give you shit for it, I’ll have your back. I promise. Just please-” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, alright, I’ll help you,” she groaned in defeat. “Stop whining and tell me what you have in mind before I regret this.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn’s eyes widened and she could see the genuine confusion running through his head. He’d clearly expected to beg for much longer than that, Santana thought, as he opened his mouth - likely wanting to ask her where her sudden change in heart had come from - but (wisely) decided not to. Instead, the corner of his lips lifted into a relieved dopey smile that showed off his dimple as he spewed out a string of thanks.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand how he does it! I mean, how can it be so fucking hard to spin around without losing your balance?” </p><p> </p><p>Brittany, curled up under a pile of pillows and blankets, was watching her pace around angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Santana had spent over an hour after school trying to walk Finn through an easy enough choreography for ‘Billie Jean’ that she’d spent the night before working on and they hadn’t made <em> any </em> progress. The amount of times he had tripped over his own feet, or hers, was staggering. Honestly, it was a miracle that she hadn’t tried slapping him.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a frustrated growl, resisting the urge to kick any of the furniture in her girlfriend’s room, before collapsing in defeat on the blonde’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Finn sucks at dancing,” Brittany offered sympathetically, adjusting herself and opening her arms so that Santana could curl up against her. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, closing her eyes and focusing on the lazy circles Brittany was drawing on her shoulder in an attempt to relax. The two girls layed there in a comfortable silence, and Santana finally felt the tension in her body slowly dissipating.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss dancing with you, Britt-Britt,” she mumbled absent-mindedly. Under her head, she felt Brittany’s body shake slightly as the blonde chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only been gone for two days, San,” she teased gently. “I’ll be back before you know it.” When Santana didn’t answer, she reached over to link their pinkies together. “And I’ll be looking forward to your and Finn’s performance. I know you’ll be amazing, you always are,” she added encouragingly.</p><p> </p><p>After another long silence, Brittany spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe ‘Billie Jean’ isn’t the right song for this assignment?”</p><p> </p><p>Santana lifted her head to give her girlfriend an offended look. Sure, Finn was actually the one who had suggested it, but she could never say no to a Michael song. Especially one as iconic as ‘Billie Jean’.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously Michael Jackson is amazing and I’m sure you’d kill it if you were performing alone,” Brittany quickly clarified. “I just think that maybe a different song might work better, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Britt. I mean, when it comes to dance songs, MJ has to be the best option.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess he might be, but I feel like there’s another song that would be better suited for you guys. ‘Billie Jean’ feels too serious. Plus, it reminds me of the time Lord Tubbington got into a really unhealthy relationship with this cat who lives a few houses over and ended up turning back to his alcoholic tendencies again even though he promised me he’d stop.” The blonde pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned over to grab her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes scanned the screen intently, and Santana got so engrossed in admiring her messy bed head, the way her eyebrows scrunched up cutely in concentration, and the constellation of freckles across her pale skin, that she didn’t realize Brittany had started talking again until the other girl all but shoved her phone right in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“... and she has some amazing choreographies too. Here, look!”</p><p> </p><p>Santana flinched back in surprise, trying to refocus her thoughts. A video was playing on the screen, and she blinked as the familiar melody started playing. </p><p> </p><p>She flicked her gaze up to meet Brittany’s bright blue eyes, and beamed proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“This is perfect.” Santana took in her girlfriend’s triumphant grin and flushed cheeks, before leaning in for a quick kiss. “You really are a genius, Britt.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Finn walked into the auditorium early the next morning, still rubbing his eyes groggily. He’d tried coffee in the hope that he’d feel energetic enough to dance a bit before his first class, but spat it out almost immediately. As a result, he found himself praying to any higher power that might listen - maybe Grilled Cheesus would take mercy on him again - for Santana to be in a good mood. He didn’t feel prepared to deal with her harsh teaching methods again.</p><p> </p><p>The cheerleader glanced at him as he approached, and gestured at him to join her in warming up.</p><p> </p><p>He was attempting to stretch properly despite the soreness from yesterday’s practice when she finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna try something new today.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Uh-oh. </em> Finn felt his stomach churn. Santana’s expression was undecipherable as she bent herself in half, somehow flexible enough to press her entire palms against the floor before straightening up.</p><p> </p><p>“I was talking to Brittany yesterday and she suggested that we try a different song,” she continued, lowering herself on the floor so she could stretch her back. “We’re doing ‘Opposites Attract’ by Paula Abdul instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn frowned. He’d been expecting her to tell him she was backing out of singing with him, or insult his dancing abilities the way she had yesterday. </p><p> </p><p>Santana must have mistook his confusion as a way of telling her that he didn’t know the song, because she beckoned him over with an exasperated sigh while pulling some sheets out of her bag and plugging her phone into a speaker. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel her eyes boring holes into the top of his head as he listened to the song and scanned the lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s upbeat and playful and you get some short rap sections, but most of what I’ve choreographed requires more teamwork than individual skill,” she added as the music faded. “You won’t have to worry too much about singing long sections and dancing at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Finn couldn’t figure out how to respond to any of the changes. He was at a serious loss for words. Santana rarely ever tried to make situations easier for the other people involved, unless Brittany was there to reason with her. Memories of stupid arguments in which the Latina had just spent her time riling up the rest of the club flashed across his mind - the time she got possessive over Puck, of all people, when he had his fling with Mercedes; the time she exposed him for making Quinn cheat on Sam by giving them mono; even just the way she came up with a seemingly non exhaustive list of insulting nicknames for every single member of the New Directions (except Brittany, of course). This, though, was a completely different side of her.</p><p> </p><p>Santana’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, impatient as ever and seemingly oblivious to his confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Frankenteen. Get up, I want you to get at least the basic steps figured out before school starts.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn stood up obediently, watching as she took center stage and glided effortlessly through the movements. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They met up again later that day, and Santana nodded appreciatively as he stumbled his way through the steps she had shown him that morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, you look less like a seal flopping around uselessly on land than you did yesterday,” she commented. “It’s still really slow but it actually looks like you could be dancing.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn cracked a proud smile. He had spent every free minute between classes practicing, and was relieved to hear something close to a compliment. Even the seal comment seemed more like she was just insulting him out of habit rather than genuinely trying to put him down.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t given much time to revel in the moment, though, because she was already getting straight back to business. “Alright, what about the lyrics? Are you fine sticking with the Wild Pair’s sections or would you rather switch it up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I guess I can stick with the parts I already have? But they don’t really seem like me… I mean, I’m the one who doesn’t like cigarettes here, as far as I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Santana hummed thoughtfully, her eyes on the sheet music. She twirled a pen between her fingers, stopping occasionally as if she were about to write something.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we switch parts in the verses? I’ll sing Paula Abdul’s parts and you can take the Wild Pair’s lines. You come off as more laid back than I do, I think. And we can leave the chorus unchanged,” Finn offered after a few minutes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that could work.” Santana set the pen down and grabbed a highlighter instead, marking down all the changes. “You’re still doing the rapping, though. And you’d better have this all memorized by tomorrow,” she added, with a warning glint in her eyes that made him swallow thickly. Even when she was half-distracted, the girl could be incredibly intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, she had a point in wanting him to learn the lyrics as quickly as possible. They had an unspoken agreement that the dance aspect of the performance was much more important this time around, and with all the effort Santana had put into choreographing a routine for them, Finn didn’t want to disappoint her. Especially after insisting that they work together.</p><p> </p><p>With that sorted out, he found himself dragged back to the middle of the stage so that they could run through the choreography together.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As the two of them left the building and started heading their separate ways, Santana felt a hand land on her shoulder and whirled around expectantly, eyebrows raised.</p><p> </p><p>Finn hesitated, opening and closing his mouth awkwardly like he regretted stopping her.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s only one car in the carpark and it’s mine,” he pointed out after a moment. “How are you getting home?”</p><p> </p><p>Santana cursed herself internally. Her mom had dropped her off at school that morning since her own car was at Burt’s tire shop and she’d forgotten to figure out when to get picked up. <em> That was stupid, Lopez. </em></p><p> </p><p>When she didn’t answer, too distracted silently admonishing herself, the boy cleared his throat. “Let me drop you off? C’mon Santana, it’s already starting to get dark. I can’t just leave you here...”</p><p> </p><p>As much as she didn’t want to spend extra time with Finn now that she was tired and needed space to recharge, she was well aware that walking all the way home wasn’t an option, so she reluctantly followed him and slipped into the passenger’s seat as soon as he unlocked the doors.</p><p> </p><p>They drove in silence for a while, occasionally glancing at each other as Finn hummed the tune to ‘Opposites Attract’ and tapped out the rhythm against the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p>Santana zoned him out and let her thoughts wander until a particular image from that day’s glee club meeting flashed across her mind. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine had just finished performing an Aerosmith song that absolutely did not suit them in the slightest - maybe Blaine could pull off rock but Lady Hummel and Gayberry definitely couldn’t - and for some reason, everyone had actually enjoyed it. Or maybe they’d all just been pretending to like it. After letting all the praise get soaked up straight to her already oversized head and subjecting the entire club to several uncomfortable minutes of disgusting PDA between her and Finn, Rachel had turned to give the cheerleader a smug grin that just screamed <em> ‘beat that, bitch’ </em>. Maybe that smile hadn’t been directed solely at her, but she couldn’t help but wonder if it was some stupid personal vendetta, so she twisted around in her seat to frown at her companion.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you actually told the hobbit that we’re working on this together? She gave me this really weird look earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh… what?” was all Finn could manage, completely caught off-guard.</p><p> </p><p>“She looked <em> proud </em> of herself as if that performance was show stopping and spectacular and I know she always does, but it was easily one of her worst and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy gave her his usual annoying confused stare. “Weren’t you filming the entire time?”</p><p> </p><p>Santana shrugged. “Yeah, but only because I knew it would be a disaster and I thought Britt might be entertained. She texted back to confirm that it was indeed one of the worst performances she’s ever seen and we’ve all heard Mr Schue rap.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn grimaced, but surprisingly didn’t defend his girlfriend before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t tell her that we’re doing a song together. I figured she’d just get super paranoid and give you crap about it all week and I don’t wanna get in the middle of an argument. You’re both kinda scary when you’re in a bad mood…” He paused thoughtfully. “Although I guess maybe finding out when we actually perform might make it worse… Like when she found out about the time we had sex, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>The car slowed as they neared traffic lights, and his steering wheel drumming intensified. Before silence could envelop them again, he glanced back at her nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep calling her that?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, hobbit? <em> God </em> , Finn, have you never seen Lord of the Rings? I didn’t think you were <em> that </em> uncultured.” Santana shook her head in mock disappointment, ignoring his offended sputtering.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know what a hobbit is, I’m not stupid,” he retorted immediately, his cheeks flushed. “I mean, why do you insult her - and everyone else too, actually - so much? None of us has ever done anything to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Santana scoffed. “I beg to differ. Your midget of a girlfriend is so full of herself that she can’t accept the fact that the only thing she’s even remotely good at is wailing niche Broadway shit when literally everyone else in glee is more talented than her and the only reason she gets as many solos as she does is because she’s such an ass-kisser and Schuester wouldn’t recognize talent if it slapped him in the face and ripped up all of his stupid vests.” </p><p> </p><p>From the corner of her eye, she could see Finn opening his mouth to answer, but she wasn’t done. If he wanted to know her opinions on everyone, then he was gonna hear exactly what she thought. </p><p> </p><p>“The gay twins are so obnoxious in everything they do and assume that they’re at the pinnacle of gay rights just because they’re dating and they breathe the same air. Not to mention the disgusting double standard at this school that lets them make out as much as they want but has people complaining the second I even try kissing Britt’s cheek, it’s ridiculous! Quinn has her moments of being a good friend - don’t tell her I said that - but she also bases all of her decisions and her own identity on whichever stupid boy she’s dating or interested in and doesn’t realize how idiotic that is. Everything that comes out of Trouty Mouth’s abnormally oversized lips is either a lame impression or a dumb comment and I know I dated him last year but it’s not like I was actually <em> attracted </em> to him. Wheels and Puck could be tolerable because they’re decent singers, but they both objectify girls so much it’s disgusting, and despite what he claims, Puck isn’t even that good in bed. Girl Chang complains too much and lets your girlfriend stomp all over her instead of actually putting herself out there and proving that she’s actually sort of talented.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn’s eyes were wide with what she assumed was fear, as if he was expecting to be ripped to shreds just like the rest of people on her list.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t hate everyone. Wheezy isn’t actually that bad, we sing well together and no one can deny that - honestly, we deserve just as many duets as you and Berry, if not more. Boy Chang is an insanely good dancer and he’s not annoying, he and Britt get along pretty well so I can put up with him. And obviously I don’t hate Brittany; she’s sweet, talented, smart, beautiful, and everything else that’s good on this rotten planet.” Santana finished her rant and took in a deep breath. Even just talking about all the glee members’ annoying traits was enough to rile her up but the thought of Brittany kept her from completely exploding with rage.</p><p> </p><p>Finn didn’t say another word until they arrived at her house, probably scared at the possibility of another outburst, but he reached out to grab her wrist gently before she could unbuckle her seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>“For the record, Santana,” he started as their eyes met, “we don’t hate you. Yeah, you’re super intimidating but I also think you’re awesome and I know everyone else secretly thinks it too.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette hesitated, and he took it as a sign to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t always need to be so defensive around us, okay? We’re your friends. We’ve all got your back, no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>Santana bit her lip, eyes scanning Finn’s face as she tried to determine whether he was telling the truth or not. She distinctly remembered the way they had all repeatedly called her a bitch, not to mention the entire ‘outing’ incident that had occurred just a few months ago, but he sounded so earnest that she wanted to believe him. A beat later, she pulled herself away and opened the car door, eager to put some distance between the two of them so she could reflect on what he told her. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the ride,” she mumbled as she clambered out, catching a quick glimpse of his relieved dopey smile before turning away.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The two of them met up everyday that week to rehearse whenever they both had free time - including all day on Saturday, much to Santana’s chagrin. She’d been hoping to spend the day with Brittany now that the blonde was almost fully recovered, and as a result arrived at Finn’s house in a foul mood.</p><p> </p><p>He was surprisingly patient, preparing coffee for her while she groaned and collapsed on the Hudson-Hummel’s living room couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurt slept over at Blaine’s, and Burt and my mom are in D.C. right now so we have the place to ourselves,” he explained as he handed her a steaming mug and started setting up speakers.</p><p> </p><p>Santana watched in mild amusement as he sang along with the music video on loop, occasionally air drumming or rehearsing parts of the choreography without moving from his comfortable position on the other side of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>As if he could feel her gaze on him, he glanced over and cracked a smile at her, dimple on full display.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve got the entire thing memorized now! Except the smaller details obviously but I can do everything else without getting lost, wanna see?” </p><p> </p><p>Finn didn’t even give her time to answer. Instead, he jumped up and moved to the open space behind the couch just as the video was starting again, and launched himself into the dance.</p><p> </p><p>True to his word, Santana realized that he really had memorized the choreography. Sure, there were a few timing mistakes, but they were barely noticeable and would be easy fixes once they practiced together.</p><p> </p><p>The song ended and Finn watched her expectantly. His face was red from bouncing around energetically but she noticed with a flash of pride that his stamina must’ve improved because his breath wasn’t coming out in literal wheezes anymore and he didn’t even look like he was about the throw up.</p><p> </p><p>After a long pause during which Santana slowly drained her coffee without breaking eye contact with the boy, because she had a flair for the dramatic and loved stressing out people right before being nice to them, she let a smile form on her lips and gave him a small standing ovation. </p><p> </p><p>“There were a few minor mistakes but you know what, Finnocence? You did a good job, it looks so much better now than it did a few days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn’s eyes widened and he couldn’t resist punching the air before engulfing her in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome! If you really think it’s that good, we could always just run through this together a few times and you’d still have all afternoon to hang out with Britt,” he offered once pulled away. “I know you’ve been dying to see her all week.”</p><p> </p><p>Santana pondered on the suggestion for a quick moment, but it didn’t take long for her to make a decision. </p><p> </p><p>“As tempting as that sounds, I think I’ll just go see her tomorrow. I promised her we’d nail this performance so we have to make sure it’s more than perfect.” Finn opened and closed his mouth, much like a goldfish, and she bit back a laugh. “We also need to figure out all the costuming stuff anyway and who knows how long that’ll take?”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned over to start the music again, determined to push both herself and Finn to their limits.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tuesday arrived much quicker than Finn expected and even though he knew he and Santana were going to impress everyone, he couldn’t stop himself from throwing her nervous looks every time he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>By the time their last class of the day ended and he watched the rest of the New Directions members heading towards the auditorium, chattering amongst themselves without a care in the world, he was starting to feel sick.</p><p> </p><p>Santana slowed down next to him on her way to the bathroom to get changed and squeezed his arm encouragingly. “Relax, Frankenteen. We’ve been practicing like crazy all week. You’re gonna blow their minds.”</p><p> </p><p>She’d been complimenting him more and more recently and he could tell it was always genuine, but he struggled to calm his nerves as he changed into a plain button-up and a pair of suspenders.</p><p> </p><p>The boy sighed, eyeing himself critically in the bathroom mirror. <em> Is this what Blaine feels like everyday, </em> he wondered absentmindedly, running his hand through his now slicked back hair. His reflection seemed almost foreign to him, now that he was clad in what he hoped passed as a classy 80s look.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, you heard what Santana said,” he mumbled just loud enough for himself to hear. “We’ve nailed this week’s assignment and it’ll be awesome.” </p><p> </p><p>With one last skeptical look at his outfit, he made his way to the auditorium and joined Santana backstage. </p><p> </p><p>He found the cheerleader fluffing up her freshly teased hair and tried not to smile at the sight of her oversized neon purple fleece and baggy pants. It was an aesthetic he could maybe imagine on Brittany, who loved bright colours and unconventional fits, but had never pictured on Santana. Even if she hadn’t warmed up to him during all of their rehearsals, he still would’ve decided right then and there that working with her was worth it just to see her dressed in trendy 80s fashion.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced over at him as he approached and smirked. “You look even nerdier than when you played Brad in Rocky Horror. And you’re not even wearing glasses this time.”</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his mouth to protest, she just handed him a headset and rolled her eyes playfully. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a compliment. Now get out there and make me proud.” Her smirk turned into a more genuine smile that he immediately returned.</p><p> </p><p>He took one last deep breath, adjusted his microphone, and strutted out on stage, letting the music engulf him and guide his movements.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m MC Kat on the rap so mic it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Here’s a little story and you’re sure to like it, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Swift and sly and playing it cool </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With my home girl, Paula Abdul </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He swiveled around to point at Santana as she sauntered on stage and they exchanged grins at the sound of confused gasps and a singular excited whoop - courtesy of Brittany, he assumed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baby seems we never, ever agree </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You like the movies and I like TV </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I take things serious and you take ‘em light </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I go to bed early and I party all night </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Our friends are sayin’ we ain’t gonna last </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cuz I move slowly, and baby I’m fast </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I like it quiet and I love to shout </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But when we get together it just all works out </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Santana joined him in the middle of the stage and he twirled her around as they launched into the chorus, their fingers intertwined and their eyes never leaving each other’s face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I take two steps forward, I take two steps back, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know, it ain’t fiction, just a natural fact </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who’d a thought we could be lovers </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He makes the bed and she steals the covers </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He likes it neat, and she makes a mess </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I take it easy baby I get obsessed </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s got the money, and she’s always broke </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t like cigarettes and I like to smoke </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Things in common, there just ain’t one </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But when we get together we have nothin’ but fun </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I take two steps forward, I take two steps back, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know, it ain’t fiction, just a natural fact </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know it baby, baby </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finn slid forward smoothly to sit at the front of the stage, one leg dangling off its edge as he twisted around to watch Santana freestyle to his second rap section. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Brittany bouncing up and down in her seat, and automatically smiled. He had a feeling she was fighting the urge to join her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing in common but this trust </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m like a minus, she’s like a plus </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One going up, one coming down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But we seem to land on common ground </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When things go wrong we make corrections </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To keep things moving in the right direction </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Try to fight it but I’m telling you, Jack </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s useless, opposites attract </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Santana skipped over to hook her fingers around his suspenders and pull him closer for the last part of the song. There was a bright twinkle in her eyes that he was only used to seeing when she looked at Brittany, and the sudden strong feeling of kinship gave him an energy boost.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baby ain’t it somethin’ how we lasted this long </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You and me, proving everyone wrong </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t think we’ll ever get our differences patched </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t really matter ‘cuz we’re perfectly matched </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I take two steps forward, I take two steps back, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know, it ain’t fiction, just a natural fact </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two steps forward, two steps back, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know, it ain’t fiction, just a natural fact </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two steps forward, two steps back, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It ain’t fiction, you know it’s a fact </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two steps forward, two steps back, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Two steps back ‘cuz opposites attract </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We come together, we go together </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Opposites, I said opposites attract. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The song ended and for a split second, they both forgot they even had an audience. It felt so similar to the first time they’d successfully performed the entire song in Finn’s living room and Santana had let out an excited squeal before knocking all the air out of his lungs with a hug, that Finn almost expected it to happen again.</p><p> </p><p>Then a loud cheer rang throughout the auditorium and the spell broke as they remembered where they were and saw the rest of the glee club on their feet, clapping. Well, almost all of them, Finn noted with a twinge of disappointment when he locked eyes with Rachel, who was sitting with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Santana didn’t seem to notice at first, letting go of his hand so that Brittany could lift her up and spin her around in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Finn, Santana, that was incredible!” Mr Schuester exclaimed. “I know I didn’t see that coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s safe to say no one expected that,” Rachel interjected, her eyes narrowed at the Latina. “You know, Santana, I don’t think it’s very appropriate of you to perform such a flirty love song with <em> my </em> boyfriend, and I’m shocked Brittany seemed so supportive of your decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn exchanged a nervous look with the blonde, both of them sensing the impending argument immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to step in like he’d promised to when Santana scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“At least we actually had a good performance, unlike yours.” Rachel gasped, but Santana forged on before she could say anything. “And for your information, <em> dwarf, </em> your boyfriend was the one who suggested that we work together because he knew I was his best shot at successfully completing this assignment, and as his <em> friend, </em> it was only normal for me to help. None of us has ever seen him dance well until now, this only happened because of me and I’m really proud of the progress he’s made over the past week. Just because we sang and danced together today doesn’t mean I’m trying to steal him from you, I’m literally a lesbian and I don’t wanna date anyone other than Britt, so calm the fuck down.”</p><p> </p><p>The group fell into a stunned silence. Even Rachel didn’t know how to react because -</p><p> </p><p>“You called me your friend,” Finn mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Santana whipped around to stare at him, realization dawning on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What- no I didn’t,” she retorted, her eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Finn could feel a teasing smile forming on his face as he stepped closer to her. “Yeah you did, and you said you were <em> proud </em>of me.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was shaking her head in a desperate attempt to deny anything had happened but the shit-eating grin on his face didn’t go away. He opened his arms for a hug, his gaze quickly flicking over to meet Brittany’s and she grinned right back at him before nudging her girlfriend into the boy’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>He vaguely registered the rest of the club erupting into confused yet excited chatter because <em> holy shit, Santana finally acknowledged that she was friends with anyone other than Brittany or Quinn </em>, but it all faded into the background when he felt her relax ever so slightly and squeeze him back before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>The small smile she sent his way and her faintly flushed cheeks were enough confirmation that he hadn’t imagined it and for the first time, Finn found himself silently thanking Mr Shue and Grilled Cheesus and any other higher power out there for forcing him to dance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>